The Shakespeare Code
by XMelvdsX
Summary: Fred has an assignment for muggle studies and Hermione helps him. Will Shakespeare guide them into something they never thought would happen? You don't have to like Shakespeare for this one although it helps to enjoy it more. FRED X HERMIONE
1. Sweet silent thought

**I love reading Shakespeare and I decided to ****combine it with one of my stories and this is what I came up with.**

**Don't expect it to turn into one of Shakespeare's tragedies or so… it's still a normal Fred/Hermione interaction like in all my other stories.**

**Chapter 1: when to the sessions of sweet silent thought**

_THE SHAKESPEARE CODE_

_When to the sessions of sweet silent thought  
I summon up remembrance of things past,  
I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought,  
And with old woes new wail my dear time's waste:  
Then can I drown an eye, unused to flow,  
For precious friends hid in death's dateless night,  
And weep afresh love's long since cancell'd woe,  
And moan the expense of many a vanish'd sight:  
Then can I grieve at grievances foregone,  
And heavily from woe to woe tell o'er  
The sad account of fore-bemoaned moan,  
Which I new pay as if not paid before.  
But if the while I think on thee, dear friend,  
All losses are restor'd and sorrows end._

_(William Shakespeare, sonnet 30)_

Hermione was sitting in the common room, comfortable installed in one of the many sofa's and holding a book on her lap. It wasn't a school book or even a book about a magical subject although it felt magical to her… she couldn't remember when she fell in love with Shakespeare's work.

It was her father who introduced her to his work… by reading it to her and explaining the more difficult pieces to her.

It weren't the themes or the stories that made her love it so much, it were the words… they just sounded so beautiful, so perfect.

Sometimes it felt as if they could be more powerful than any spell that she was thought here.

She turned the page and came across one of her favourite sonnets… sonnet 18.

She looked at the page, it was more damaged than the other ones and she practically knew the sonnet by heart but she still wasn't bored by it.

"Hah, you own me another five knuts!"

Hermione looked up from her book and saw Harry handing over a handful of knuts after losing another game of chess against Ron.

Hermione knew Harry didn't care about that; he just loved playing chess with a friend no matter how many times he lost.

The door opened and a red haired girl entered walking towards Harry whispering something to him so her brother wouldn't hear it and with that the chess-marathon came to an end as Harry stood up from his chair.

"Where are you going? Why are you two whispering?"

"I just asked him if he wanted to fly a few laps with me Ron, no big deal!"

Ginny hated it when Ron interfered with her and Harry and Hermione couldn't blame her.

"Then why were the two of you whispering?"

"Because you don't need to know everything about me Ron!"

Ron was about to reply but Hermione interfered him, while turning a page from her book, not even bothering to look up.

"Leave it Ron!"

Ron shut his mouth again and Harry and Ginny walked to the portrait hole, Harry turned around one last time to throw his friend an apologizing look.

Not that he thought playing chess was more interesting then 'flying a few laps'.

Ron stood alone, staring at the now closed portrait hole he then turned towards Hermione who could already feel she wouldn't be able to enjoy Shakespeare much longer unless…

"Hermione? Would you like to play a game of chess with me?"

She went to sit up and placed her book marker on the right page before closing her book.

"Sorry Ron, I just remembered that I still have things to do in the library. Why don't you ask Dean or Seamus? Maybe even Neville. I heard he must be pretty good at it as well."

And with that said she left the common room through the portrait hole.

In the library she noticed that there were still a few tables available near the fire place, she took her book and walked towards one of them when one particular disturbing sight caught her attention.

Fred or George Weasley sitting behind one of the tables, surrounded by books, deeply trying to focus on the one that was opened before him.

She couldn't resist to walk over to him and smiled down at him.

"Is the world coming to an end or are you doing research for one of your new inventions?"

Fred looked up and smiled at her.

"What a surprise… Hermione in a library."

Hermione pretended she didn't hear his response and looked at the title of one of the books.

_Muggle literature, a history._

This definitely wouldn't help him with one of his products.

Fred looked up, annoyed with her presence.

"Look, I'm having an assignment for muggle studies, I need to talk about a muggle writer … Lee already took Oscar Wilde, Katie took Jane Austen, George took Charles Dickens and I really need to find one so I can start working on it but I don't know any and from what I read here there aren't many interesting writers out there."

"Fine, I'll leave you here, continue your reading."

She walked away from the table and was about to sit down when Fred called her back.

"You're muggle-born right?"

"Indeed I am, you're making progress, last week you couldn't even remember my name was Hermione, not bookworm."

"Very funny, don't you know any interesting writers?"

Hermione stared at Fred, was he being serious? Did he actually ask her for help?

"Look, I know I'm not the most kind person to you but I'm really stuck here and I really need help… please don't make me beg."

Hermione smiled and went to sit down before him.

"You're already begging but it's okay, I'll help you."

She placed the book containing Shakespeare's sonnets in front of him.

"William Shakespeare."

Fred took the book out of her hand and started to read it.

"He can't even speak proper English!"

Hermione took the book out of his hand again, insulted.

"_That _is written in the 16th century, people spoke like that back then. Shakespeare was an artist with words!"

"Sorry." Fred mumbled, barely controlling his laughter as he took the book back out of her hands and looking through it until he found the badly damaged page holding sonnet 18.

"You're quite found of this poem I see."

"It's a sonnet."

Hermione answered irritated, already regretting the fact that she was helping him.

"Whatever." Fred answered as he began to read it.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm'd:  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

"I like this one."

Fred spoke as soon as he had finished it.

"Are they all like this?"

Hermione became enthusiastic again.

"Well there are a lot of them, 154 to be exact so you might come across one that's a bit less but mostly they are. He also wrote poems and plays like Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet,…"

Fred looked up.

"Romeo and Juliet? I know that one. Isn't it about that girl and that bloke from two families who fight against each other and they fall in love?"

"Yes! That's the one!"

"Well then Miss. Granger, I think I found my writer. Would you mind helping me with the assignment because if he really wrote as much as you say…"

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds before she smiled again.

"I have time."

**So this was the first chapter. A tad short but I hope you liked it.**

**So… tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Being your slave

Macjunkie- I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing.

Creative-writing-girl13- Thank you for telling me it was really good, more will come don't worry :-p

Weasleytwinsslave89- Yeah, in my opinion that is a very good combination indeed and I'm glad you like it as well.

-jellyacey- - Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you loved that line.

Samy-latina- Well It's not as if I have exclusive rights so you can still use that idea. Worse, now you have to use it:-p Yes, Romeo and Juliet is a beautiful piece.

Just realized that I forgot to write a disclaimer in my first chapter… better late than never…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Ron would've died in a certain explosion instead of Fred and Hermione and Fred would've had their happy ending. I certainly do not own anything that Shakespeare wrot****e :o I really, really, really, really do NOT have that talent.**

**And this week I had the compliment of the century on my writing. My teacher for Dutch failed me on my essay because she believed I didn't write it… it was too well written for a 17-year old… So thank you for the compliment but I did write it and I would be really glad if you could change my grades instead of telling me "good for you" when I try to convince you of the truth. (Sorry, I'm still mad about that one.)**

**Chapter 2: being your slave **

Being your slave what should I do but tend,  
Upon the hours, and times of your desire?  
I have no precious time at all to spend;  
Nor services to do, till you require.  
Nor dare I chide the world-without-end hour,  
Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,  
Nor think the bitterness of absence sour,  
When you have bid your servant once adieu;  
Nor dare I question with my jealous thought  
Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,  
But, like a sad slave, stay and think of nought  
Save, where you are, how happy you make those.

So true a fool is love, that in your will,

Though you do anything, he thinks no ill.

(William Shakespeare, sonnet 57)

Hermione couldn't believe she had actually agreed to help Fred with his assignment.

I mean… she was Hermione, he was Fred… they were suppose to be at each other's throats all the time.

She was supposed to yell at him for breaking stupid, little rules while he was supposed to make fun out of her while she's doing that.

She was supposed to threat sending an owl to his mother while he was supposed to back off at that point.

He however, wasn't supposed to make homework, let alone ask her for help with that and she certainly wasn't supposed to agree on helping him.

She was supposed to believe that to be a waste of her time.

So why did she agree on helping him?

She doubted anyone or anything would know.

When she reached the portrait hole she looked up at the fat lady.

"Sunshine." She mumbled.

"Well you don't look like sunshine at all my dear." The portrait answered before it swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione just mumbled before she entered it and walked back to her chair to think in peace but her peace wasn't granted to her for long because after 11 seconds to be exact Ron stood by her side.

"It's dark, they aren't flying are they? I mean… it's dark."

Hermione stared at Ron.

She couldn't believe he would actually still be busy thinking about Harry and Ginny.

"You're obsessed."

"I'm not obsessed, that's my little sister he went out with."

Hermione suddenly realized that all the gossip of her being in love with Ron was actually quite insulting.

"Ron, I talked to Ginny, you don't have to worry besides… it's Harry you're talking about."

When she said that she turned back to her book, hoping that he would stop now being assured by her words.

But as a Dutch saying goes: Hope makes the fools live in joy. (Hoop doet de zotten in vreugde leven)

"_But_… how do you know that Ginny's telling the truth? And how do you know for sure Harry won't go that far I mean… none of us are really there when he's with his girlfriends."

Hermione could no longer keep her calm.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You are obsessed! You need to go to a shrink or something like that and when you're there make an appointment for me as well because I don't know how much longer I can handle your obsessing every time Harry's out with Ginny. Ginny confides in me and she trusts me so I won't tell you what she told me only that you DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT have to worry! And what girlfriends? Harry went out with Cho and he barely knew how to talk to a girl back then let alone… whatever it is you're thinking and next on the list is Ginny. That's it… Cho and Ginny! And neither of them ever did something with Harry that should make their brothers worry!"

"I didn't know Cho had brothers. I thought she was an only child. Anyway, would it be that bad if I went to check on them."

"Yes!"

When the portrait hole swung open revealing Harry and Ginny, Hermione started to believe that maybe God did exist after all.

She didn't wait for the next fight to break out which would probably be between Ron and Ginny.

Instead she got up and went to her bedroom.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione was eating breakfast, trying her very best not to laugh at Ron's cheek which was red and swollen from the slap Ron received last night from Ginny.

To make matters worse (for Ron) Fred and George appeared at his side.

"Hey Ron, we appreciate that you helped defending our sister's honor…"

"…yeah, mate we really do. Only next time defend it if she's back dating that Dean-type…"

"…George and I don't really call Harry that much of a threat you see…"

"…and you risk getting slapped of course."

Fred then turned his attention to Hermione

"Hermione,"

Hermione looked up and stared at him.

"Thanks again for your help on finding that Shake-bloke for me. Would you mind to continue helping me tonight?"

Ron's ears turned red and Hermione smiled.

"It's Shakespeare and sure."

"It's a date then. Anyway, my brother and I won't keep you up anymore…"

"… time's money." George ended the sentence and the both of them leave again.

"You're helping Fred with his homework?"

"Yep, does that bother you?" Hermione asked while taking another sausage.

"No." Ron quickly replied.

"Good, cause otherwise your left cheek would've matched your right one."

After breakfast their first hour was potions, not something Hermione was looking forward to.

Okay, she was good at it, more than good even but it was the one class where her achievements were never noticed by the teacher.

_You never know, maybe if Fred begins making homework Snape might begin taking the side of Gryffindor._

One hour later, 25 points less for Gryffindor and 30 points more for Slytherin Hermione had to admit that that theory wasn't really based on fact.

Not to mention the fact that Neville was lying in the hospital wing after his potion landed on himself but instead of making him grow as it was supposed to it turned his skin…

"Purple?" Ginny asked during lunch staring shocked at Harry as he was telling the story.

"Yep, purple." Harry nodded remembering the whole scene.

"It was quite hilarious." Ron suddenly spoke which earned him two evil glances from both Hermione and Ginny.

He quickly glanced down because his cheek still hurt.

"This is serious Ron what if something worse had happened to him like … I don't know, it could be anything."

That evening Hermione prepared herself to go to the library with Fred, they thought it would be better because sitting together in the common room where everyone could see them… they each still had a reputation to hold on to.

They were both descending the stairs when they passed Malfoy, Pansy, Nutt, Zabini, Crabe and Goyle… obviously trying to sneak out of the castle to grab some butterbeers or something stronger at the three broomsticks.

"Well look who we have here! I know you're a blood traitor Weasley but to go for Hermione, that's as low as you can sink. I don't think any mud blood is worse than her."

Pansy started to laugh in a manic almost scary way and Fred was about to hit Malfoy in the face but Hermione stopped him and they just turned their backs on the group.

"I can't believe it that you take that just like that."

"I hear it four or five times a day, more than ten times when I'm having potions… you really get used to it."

They reached the library and Fred opened the door for her.

"Might I just say Miss. Granger, that I admire you for that."

"Why thank you Mr. Weasley."

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**You all know what to do now.**

_Is it thy will, thy image should keep open  
My heavy eyelids to the weary night?  
Dost thou desire my slumbers should be broken,  
While shadows like to thee do mock my sight?  
Is it thy spirit that thou send'st from thee  
So far from home into my deeds to pry,  
To find out shames and idle hours in me,  
The scope and tenure of thy jealousy?  
O, no! thy love, though much, is not so great:  
It is my love that keeps mine eye awake:  
Mine own true love that doth my rest defeat,  
To play the watchman ever for thy sake:_

_For thee watch I, whilst thou dost wake elsewhere,_

_From me far off, with others all too near._

_(William Shakespeare, Sonnet 61)_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note (sorry for everyone who thought this would be a new chapter)**

**The author gets on the stage and looks at the crowd, she can see in their eyes they are desperately waiting for a new chapter.**

"**Euhm… Hi everyone." She says while waving shyly.**

**Her brown hair is tied up in a messy pony tail and you can see she's rather tired.**

"**When are we going to get a new chapter?" Someone shouts in the back.**

"**Yeah!" an another person screams.**

"**Well the thing is… this Thursday my exams will start and I really need to pass those so I've decided to keep my full attention to studying which will mean that until Thursday, 20 March there won't be any new chapters. I know, I'd rather be writing stories then studying math but I just have to."**

**The crowd seemed to look really disappointed and the author almost feels guilty watching them.**

"**But hey… this means that after my exams I have a lot more time to write and update! So you just wait till 20 March and I'll be back with a bang!"**

**Replies to the reviews of the previous chapter**

**Yourgypsy- Thank you, English isn't my native language so it means a lot to me when someone says something like that. I'm glad you liked the story.**

**Weasleytwinsslave89- Well once I'm back in business you will have your Fred/Hermione-goodness.**

**Lara Zed- Thanks, it took me some time to figure the concept out but I really wanted to use Shakespeare. I had three completely different concepts and I thought this one would be the most fun to do.**

**Samy Latina- Yeah, but I went to talk to her again and now she did pass me for that essay. Bit pathetic actually if you ask me but still… **

**To all the rest, thank you for reviewing as well. I'm glad you've read it and enjoyed it.**

**Now… up to my study books. (help)**


End file.
